


Never The Best

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [29]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for DADrabble’s 50th prompt. Generated prompt. Arishok/Cullen, second best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never The Best

Cullen was never the best at what he did. He knew it.

There was—would always be—someone more in control, who swung their sword faster, believed more deeply in the Maker, charged into battle with greater fervor, stood more staunchly against the whispering temptations of magic and lyrium and demons.

On the rare occasions he passed the House of Tides, he sometimes saw the Arishok among his men. His stride was powerful, quiet, confident. His steps were those of a man moving with the world, not moved by it, and never against it. He was the best at what he did. He knew the purpose he was chosen for—because he fitted it the way no other would.

The Templar craved just such a strength and certainty, even a sliver of it, even for a day. Though he would deny it up and down, if anyone even dared to ask such an absurd question, Cullen found himself just a little bit jealous of the powerful Qunari leader.

When Hawke took the ox-man’s life with a few well-placed spells, a twist of her wrist, an arc of her staff, he was just a little bit jealous of her, too.


End file.
